For the Rest of Our Lives
by narusakuh8tr43
Summary: Naruto's trying to sort out his feelings about Sakura and Hinata, and the Kyuubi offers some insight.  One-shot. My first Fic so be nice! Rated T for minor swearing


**Hey all! This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's not all that good Let me know where I can improve so that I can write better**

**Disclaimer: I have never, and will probably never own Naruto. so there.**

"human talking"

**'**_human thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi talking"_**

* * *

><p>For the Rest of Our Lives<p>

The village of Konoha was enjoying a peaceful night, which was a rare sight as many were tense about the on coming war. After the giant turtle had dropped off Killer-B and Naruto Uzumaki they were both taken back to their seperate villages while the Five Kage deliberated on the best location to hide the Jinchuuriki, while this went on in the Land of Iron, the blond found himself taking a nighttime stroll through the village streets. he was the only one that was still ignorant of the coming battles, not that it would have mattered, he had enough on his mind already.

Naruto appeared to be calmly strolling through the streets of Konoha, but his mind was a blur, trying to figure out why Sakura, the object of his affection for years, had suddenly decided that she loved him. It didn't make any sense, why, after years of rejecting him, had she suddenly accepted him?

'_There was something odd about the way that she hugged me too...,' _Thought Naruto. _'It seemed almost fake, like she was doing it just to get me to stop going after Sasuke… but she wouldn't do that… Would she?_

"_**Of course she would, idiot. She would do just about anything to make sure that you stop risking your neck for that Uchiha bastard." **_Replied a voice that was all too familiar to the blonde, and precisely the last one he wanted to hold a conversation with.

_'What do _you_ want, you stupid fox?'_ Naruto asked the demon that had been sealed into him when he was barely a few hours old. Said demon was known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox. The monster that had attacked Konoha sixteen years earlier and had been sealed by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who just so happened to be Naruto's father, though anybody that knew this was dead save for Naruto himself. Though for the first sixteen years of his life he never even knew he had parents. In Truth Naruto didn't hate his father for sealing the Kyuubi into him, but sad that he had to resort to a forbidden jutsu called the Shiki Fuujin to seal the beast in exchange for his life, cursed to forever be tormented inside of the belly of the Shinigami.

_"__**You will do well to show me the respect that I am entitled to human!" **_Kyuubi snarled. "_**I am lowering my great self to your level because you seem to be having a problem believing that the bubblegum princess would go behind your back like she did, so I'm here to give you a little insight-"**_

_'I don't recall ever asking you for advice baka-kitsune, and I could really care less about what you have to say about Sakura." _Naruto interrupted. '_It isn't your problem so why bother?'_

"_**Because I am simply making sure that my pathetic excuse for a jinch**__**ūriki host doesn't make a poor choice in his selection of a future mate," **_said Kyuubi, glaring at the blonde for his lack of respect. "_**And I can tell you right now that pinky is the wrong choice on so many levels. What has she ever done for you to earn your affections, hmm? What has she done to even acknowledge your so-called 'love' for her? All she has **_ever _**done is whine and complain about how you have gotten in the way with your stupidity and your complete lack of awareness."**_

To Naruto's frustration, when he put like that, Kyuubi had a point, disregarding the insult to his intelligence, Naruto wondered if he ever really be happy with Sakura. All she had ever done was yell at him and hit him at first, sure he warmed up to her eventually, but she truly cared for him the same way that she did for Sasuke.

"_**Bringing back the Uchiha won't bring her love to you, all that will happen is she will go right back to fawning over the Uchiha like he is some god," **_The Fox snorted. "_**You want my advice? Why don't you start with that Hyuuga girl, what was her name again? Hitomi? Hermione?" **_

_**'**__It's Hinata you damn fox!' _Naruto exclaimed_. _Oddly he felt protective when the Kyuubi couldn't get her name right.

Kyuubi sneered at the boy and replied, "_**Right, her. She seems much more to my taste. So innocent, so sweet and not to mention she loves you if I recall her confession correctly."**_

That stopped Naruto's questioning train of thought. There was her confession, which, although it seemed spur of the moment, felt more honest than that of Sakura's. But for all he knew Hinata could have said simply because she thought she was going to die, or she might never have said anything. But then Naruto began to recall the times when she would seem ok when he hadn't made his presence known to Team 8, but the second he did, Hinata would tense and barely be able to string two words together.

Then there was the fact that she blushed when she looked at him and poked her index fingers together. And when he would ask if she had a fever she would faint from him feeling her forehead. The more he thought about it the more it seemed like that instead of being some weird girl that had a chronic fever; Hinata was a young woman that had a serious crush on one individual. And that individual seemed to be him.

All at once everything about Hinata became clear to the blond. Her shy glance her blushes her fainting spells and the longing that he occasionally saw her eyes when their eyes briefly met, even her sacrificing her life for him to free him from the chakra rods.

The fox sighed in relief, '_**It's about time he realized that she fell so hard for him.' **_ He along with the other Konoha twelve, even Sasuke, even after he left, wondered when the boy would finally grow half a brain cell and realize her feelings for him. Many were planning to have them trapped in some cave alone in order for Hinata to pluck up the courage to confess to Naruto to his face.

Naruto was in a state of shock. He had completely ignored a girl that deserved everyone's attention and deprived her of what she probably needed more than anything.

Someone to love.

'…_I really screwed up with Hinata didn't I?' _Naruto no one in particular_. 'Heheheheh... She was the only one who didn't raise her voice at me, but I completely ignored it... Still, I'm not sure of what I feel for her, but if it means that I can have someone to say "I'm home"! to, and she can have the one she wants, I guess I can give her a chance.'_

All he heard was a grunt of approval from the Kyuubi. And his mind was set. He would make amends for his years of ignoring a girl that was in love with him if it was the last thing he did. Eyes full of determination; he set out to find the raven-haired girl.

* * *

><p>The Hyuuga heiress sighed as she leaned against a tree in the forest near the training had just got done with a strenuous training workout that carried well into the night. She had told her father that she would be home late so that when she did come home she wouldn't be in trouble.<p>

Her father Hiashi had grown proud of her because she had stood up to someone stronger than her, at first he was disappointed that she lost but she then explained the the one she lost was the same man who had fell Jiraiya. this had shown to Hiashi that his daughter was becoming more confident and was willing to face against overwhelming odds, and as a result he opened up to her a bit.

While she finally had the attention that she wanted from her father and his acknowledgment. she still feel as happy as she thought she could be. Perhaps this was because that even though she had finally plucked up the courage to confess her feelings to the Boy of her dreams, he had yet to reply.

'_Could it really be that Naruto-kun has forgotten about me?' _She asked herself. '_Has he really forgotten what my confession meant?'_

Then another horrible thought came to her. '_what if this is his way of telling me he doesn't like me?' _Her mind was in turmoil about how her crush had gone and completely ignored her, even through her confession.

'_Maybe I'm just not good enough for him,' _She thought sadly_. 'Perhaps I am not good enough, in his eyes, to be with him_.'

Ever since she was four years old she had fawned over the blond Uzumaki from afar. Too shy to talk to him and too scared to help him when the village would yell at him and chase him through the village.

She often berated herself for her cowardice but she was afraid of what her clan would do if they found out she had helped the 'Demon Brat' of Konoha. She was getting getting enough crap with her weak fighting style back then already.

_'Maybe i should try and forget about him,' _the bluenette thought to herself. '_Maybe i should try and move past him.'_

But as she thought about it, she knew that she was never going to completely let go of her love for him. He had affected her life too much, for that.

But while she knew she couldn't let go of Naruto, she also knew that the chances that she would be able to try and stake her claim was also very slim. At this thought, her lavender eyes began to prick and tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She was hopeless! how could she even hope to compete with the other girls if she was so shy? The answer was simple, she couldn't. With the odds severely out of her favor, only a miracle could possibly get her man.

As she thought these thoughts, the tears had begun to fall and she wept. never hearing quiet steps make their way to her spot under the tree. but she did hear the voice that said only one word.

"Hinata-chan?"

* * *

><p>Having scoped most of the village, even going to the Hyuuga household, Naruto was starting to run out of ideas as to where Hinata had gone. When he went to the Hyuuga home the guards out front had said that she was not at home but she ahd informed her father she would be home late. with only that much to go on he decided to check the training grounds, since it wouldn't be the first time she trained late at night. he remembered the Bikochu mission and remembered that Shino had said that she trained night sometimes.<p>

So with that thought in mind he began to search the training grounds.

*Ten minutes later*

'_Dammit, i must have searched all the grounds, and still no sign of Hinata-chan!'_

Just as the blonde was ready to go home and try again tomorrow; he heard quiet sniffling somewhere off to his left. So, he did the natural thing, come towards the sound. a little walk later and he came to a small training ground and off to one side sitting in front of a tree, was Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" he called.

The girl's head shot up at the voice, and she found herself looking at her crush, concern clearly showing in his eyes. Naruto could see tear streams running down her pale cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy. it was clear she had been crying, and he had a guess as to why when he saw the hope and sadness in her eyes when she made eye contact with him. most likely she had been weeping about how he had ignored her. And yet despite the tears, she looked so beautiful with the moon practically illuminating her pale face and lavender eyes.

He just stood there, his gaze never leaving hers nor her his. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he asked "Are you okay?"

Hinata had not been expecting to hear him voice his concern for her well-being so she just stared dumbly at him for a second, before her mind suddenly went into overdrive, and scrambled to make a response.

"N-Nn-Naruto-kun... Um, yes, yes I'm f-fine" the Hyuuga heiress stuttered, even though she had been thinking such dark thoughts, she could not keep the blush from rising in her cheeks.

Even though she said she was fine, neither her nor Naruto were convinced. The blond proceeded to move slowly toward the raven-haired girl, seeing the blush clearly through the night. Slowly Naruto came to sit right next to Hinata, faced her and repeated his question.

"Are you okay?"

Hinata knew that he wasn't convinced and she also knew he wouldn't stop until he found out what it was that had her down in the dumps. So instead of trying to convince and her that nothing was wrong, she just shook her head no. Naruto saw this and immediately knew it was about him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Again, Hinata looked at him and had the feeling he knew what she had been crying about.

"I always used to watch you, watched how you went through your days, the ridicule , the hate, and the scorn being thrown at you, but you never backed down, you always stood up for what you believed in. I wanted to be with you, help ease the suffering that i could see inside you, but whenever I tried to talk to you, something always got in the way. i felt so helpless, not being able to help you, but I just couldn't."

Hinata had said more than she had intended, but Naruto didn't seem to be mad that she didn't help him.

"Hinata..." Naruto said, but then faltered, then tried again. "Hinata, I'm sorry that i never saw you for who you were, a kind person that always thought of others before herself. I'm also sorry that i wasn't there to be able to hear_ your _sadness and offer you comfort."

Naruto was feeling several different emotions at once as he said this, regret being one of the top ones. "I should have seen that you had a crush on me sooner, seen that you were more worthy of anyone's affection than Sakura or Ino. Can you forgive me?

The blond had laid his heart out for Hinata to judge as she wished. facing away from her, waiting to hear her response Meanwhile said girl was shocked that he was apologizing for all that he had missed, and being such a dunce. the look in Hinata's eyes softened. She slowly reached over and turned his face to hers, cupping his face all the while. The blond looked her in the eyes he saw that sadness had been replaced with joy, and her response showed it.

"I forgive you, Naruto-kun."

Hinata saw the worry in his eyes change into happiness, a true smile, not the foxy grin that most everyone saw, no, a real smile that expressed untold emotions. As she lowered her hand, Naruto slowly rasied both of his hands and cupped her face. Never had he felt such happines and peace within anyone, not even being with Sakura could compare to what he now felt, being with Hinata, this angel that had always been kind to him, showed him that he could have something _so _much better. how could he not take this chance.

His face slowly came closer to Hinata's, and her's also moved closer, closer and closer. Until finally their lips met in a tender kiss. Hinata and Naruto were both on cloud nine, and they didn't want to ever come back down. finally the need for air caused them to break their kiss. they both stared at each other, each seeing the raw emotions in the others' eyes. Finally Hinata opened her mouth and whispered for the second time those four sacred words.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt true happiness at hearing those words, and with equal tenderness, repeated the words.

"As I love you, Hinata-chan"

And their lips met for a second time, both putting everything they had into that single kiss. Bodies pressing together, tenderly caressing each other. Both knew at that moment, that for the rest of their lives, they would always be together. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>All done! Let me know how i did in a review please!, Thank you for taking the time to read my first fic!<strong>

**Narusakuh8tr43**


End file.
